1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a plasma display device.
2. Background Art
Well known as a thin and light display having a large screen is a plasma display device using a plasma display panel. The plasma display panel is structured so that phosphor layers are formed in display cells partitioned by barriers on a substrate. In the plasma display panel, ultraviolet rays generated by gas discharge excite the phosphor layers and cause them to emit light for color display.
The plasma display panel has two types of discharge systems, i.e. surface discharge type and opposite discharge type. Drive systems thereof include an AC-driven type and a DC-driven type. At present, mainly used is a plasma display panel of AC-driven surface discharge type having a three-electrode structure because it provides high definition, and is suitable for a large screen and easily manufactured. A plasma display panel of this type is structured to have display electrodes, each comprising a pair of a scan electrode and a sustain electrode, on one substrate. On the other substrate, the plasma display panel has address electrodes and barriers arranged in the direction intersecting the display electrodes, and phosphor layers formed between the barriers. This structure can make the phosphor layers relatively thick and thus is suitable for color display using phosphor layers.
In the plasma display device, the display electrodes and address electrodes of the plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “panel”) and electrical circuits for driving and controlling the electrodes are connected, using flexible printed circuit boards (hereinafter abbreviated as an “FPC”). Specifically, the display electrodes and address electrodes are lead to terminals, each formed on an edge of the substrate. The terminals and the wiring patterns of the FPCs are heat-bonded via anisotropic conductive material so as to provide electrical continuity therebetween. Further, application of adhesive to the joints between the terminals and the FPCs secures adhesion and hermeticity of the joints.
The present invention aims to provide a manufacturing method of appropriately applying adhesive to the joint between the FPCs and each of the substrates of the panel with high workability.